sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Raoul Max Trujillo
| Last Seen = | Appearances = 9 episodes (see below) }} Raoul Max Trujillo is an American actor who plays the role of Che 'Taza' Romero on Mayans MC, a spinoff of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Playing the role of the Vice President of the Mayans Motorcycle Club, Santo Padre charter, Raoul makes his debut in the series' premiere episode, , in the series' first season. Playing a recurring role through the same season, he was last seen in the Season 1 finale episode, . Biography Raoul Max Trujillo stars as “Che ‘Taza’ Romero,” the Vice Presidente of Mayans M.C., Santo Padre Charter. As a longtime friend of Alvarez, he helped set up the Santo Padre chapter on the border. A mix of Mexican and Apache blood, Taza has been hardened by the deterioration of his hometown but is an infinite source of wisdom to the club. An accomplished actor, director, choreographer and dancer, Trujillo has enjoyed a career spanning more than 30 years and five continents. Trujillo’s film credits include Hard Powder with Liam Neeson and Emmy Rossum; Soldado, opposite Benicio Del Toro and Josh Brolin; Octavio Is Dead alongside Sarah Gadon and Rosanna Arquette; Blood Father, opposite Mel Gibson; and Cowboys And Aliens opposite Daniel Craig. He was featured in Mel Gibson’s Apocalypto, as well as Terrence Malick’s epic The New World, for which he choreographed a series of native dances. Other films include Bayou, The Blue Butterfly, Betrayed, The Adjuster, Montreal Vu Par, Black Robe, and Highlander III. On television, Trujillo portrayed “Massasoit” in the limited series Saints & Strangers, earning him a Critics’ Choice Award nomination for “Best Supporting Actor.” He can also be seen in Frontier, opposite Jason Momoa; Neverland; Moby Dick, opposite William Hurt and Ethan Hawke; Salem; Da Vinci’s Demons and The Wrong Mans. His other work includes the epic miniseries Tin Man, opposite Alan Cumming and Zooey Deschanel, which averaged more than 6.3 million viewers for the SyFy Channel. Additional television credits include Largo Winch, La Femme Nikita, The Sentinel, Renegades, JAG, Lonesome Dove, The Rez, The War of 1812, Sinbad and Witness to Yesterday. Dancing, the series for Public Television in New York in which Trujillo hosted, garnered him an Emmy® nomination for Best Performer. Trujillo served as an original co-director and choreographer for the American Indian Dance Theatre, a company of 26 dancers formed in 1987 that still tours throughout the globe. He created, directed and performed in The Shaman’s Journey, originally commissioned by the Asia Society in New York and later adapted for film and television by PBS. He has directed numerous projects for Native Earth in Toronto, the Repertory Dance Theatre of Utah, and has been a master teacher for the Aboriginal Dance Project in Banff, Alberta for more than 10 years. When he's not on a film set, Trujillo divides his time between London, Los Angeles and his beloved New Mexico desert. Filmography Appearances Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Mayans MC Cast Category:Mayans MC Season 1 Cast Category:Mayans MC Season 2 Cast